


[Podfic] The Case of the Missing Necklace

by RsCreighton



Series: Psychic Case Files [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Psychic Abilities, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's next case is right up his supernatural alley - a possibly cursed necklace goes missing from the Santa Barbara Museum with no trace of who took it. Unfortunately, the Chief won't let him on the case until he's cleared by his therapist, his recently acquired psychic talent is doing him more harm than good, and he's stumbled onto a new and dangerous world of weird while tracking the necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Case of the Missing Necklace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Case of the Missing Necklace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293869) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



> Thank to gryvon for having BP, and letting me play in the sandbox! <3 <3
> 
> OMG guys, this is the last one in the series. -pouts- I'm soooooo sad its over. Like UGH, I almost didn't wanna post it. So that it wouldn't be over. I don't want it to be over!!!! <3 -cuddles it- But all good things must come to an end! I hope you all enjoy it!!!

The Case of the Missing Necklace

By: gryvon

3:02:18

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bPsych%5d%20The%20Case%20of%20the%20Missing%20Necklace.mp3) | [ M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bPsych%5d%20The%20Case%20of%20the%20Missing%20Necklace.m4b)

Streaming:


End file.
